TxO: Smackdown
TxO: Smackdown is the first game in the TxO series. It is a traditional two-player fighter a la Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat. It features 20 characters, 10 from Toshiko and 10 from Outsider. It is going to be co-developed by Toshiko Games and Outsider Entertainment. Gameplay Players take control of one of 20 playable characters and fights on one of 12 different arenas. Battles are standard fighting game battles, ala Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat. Each player has two meters: a Health Meter and a Smackdown Meter. To win matches, you must deplete your opponent's health. Each character has three types of attacks: Light attacks, Heavy attacks, and Unique attacks. Light attacks are faster, but they cause less damage. Heavy attacks, of course, are stronger, but act slower. Unique attacks are special attacks unique to each character. To fill your Smackdown Meter, you must build it up by dealing damage. Smackdown Attacks can be used when you fill it up. Smackdown Attacks are very powerful attacks that can turn the tide of a match. Controls *Left Analog Stick---Move/Direct Attack *Square---Light Attack *Triangle---Heavy Attack *Circle---Unique Attack *Cross---Jump *R1 ---Grab *L1---Block *R2---Smackdown Attack Playable Characters Toshiko Characters Outsider Characters Battle Arenas Toshiko Arenas Outsider Arenas Stage Descriptions Cortech Industries *Phase 1: Crane Girder- Takes place on a steel girder being suspended above the roof of Cortech Industries by a large crane. No hazards in this phase. *Transition: The fire spores that Inferno sends out burn through the straps around the girder, sending it crashing down to the roof. *Phase 2: Skyscraper Roof- Takes place on the roof of Cortech Industries. Hazards include fire spores raining from the skies. Bipolar Express *Phase 1: Train Roof- Takes place on the roof of the Bipolar Express. No hazards here. *Transition: The train runs onto an ice-covered lake and begins sliding. It then crashes into the King Streetracer's castle, launching the players through the stone walls of the castle. *Phase 2: Island of Misfit Toys- Takes place on the Island of Misfit Toys. Hazards include the train with trapezoid wheels and the Scarface-in-the-Box. Sacred Altar *Phase 1: Altar- Takes place on the steps of the Sacred Altar. No hazards here. *Transition: A large dark portal opens in the background and transports the characters to The Void. *Phase 2: The Void- Takes place on a platform in The Void. Hazards include The Unstable, who fires eye beams and creates barriers on the stage. Museum *Phase 1: Museum- Takes place in the Egyptian exhibit in the museum. Hazards include Egyptian mannequins and Dragonflies. *Transition: Ernie the Pest bursts through the back window and takes the player to the museum roof. He then hits them across the roof where they fall backwards. *Phase 2: Museum Roof- Takes place on the museum roof. Hazards include Ernie the Pest's attacks. West Wing *Phase 1: West Wing- Takes place in the West Wing. Hazards include Hungry Ones and electrical wires. *Transition: Suddenly, a large moaning sounds and the screen turns black. When it returns, Brivega resides in the background. *Phase 2: Shrine- Takes place in the Brivega Shrine. Hazards include Brivega's attacks as well as portals that randomly open and expel poison. Mineshaft *Phase 1: Lab- Takes place in the mineshaft lab. Hazards include canisters of toxic waste. *Transition: A large metal tower falls and tears down the wall in the background, revealing the mineshaft. *Phase 2: Mineshaft- Takes place in the mineshaft. Hazards include Dwellers and runaway minecarts. Fort City *Phase 1: Streets- Takes place on the streets of FC, with forthaven and the mining site visible in the background. Hazards are Gaston in a mech, Enforcers, and Looters. *Transition: Gaston will pick of the opponent with his mech, throw him to the mining site, where the opponent is badly beaten by mining equipment, and thrown onto the monorail. *Phase 2: Monorail- Takes place atop Jack Fort's Monorail. Hazards are FC-200s and a large hypno-beam. Clicheville *Phase 1: Warehouse- Takes place in the control room of the warehouse. Hazards are some mechanized hooks and Strongman, as well as Reptilius. *Transition: Strong man throws the opponent on to a conveyor belt, and pulls a lever, which runs the belt at full speed, shooting the opponent through the wall, onto the Airbase, where Telepatho smashes the opponent into several crates and shelves and throws them onto the roof of Mastermind's base. *Phase 2: Hideout- Takes place on a large abandoned luxery hotel, owned by Mastermind. Hazards are PAL 2.000, as well as the Shiftress. Brooklyn Bridge *Phase 1: Bridge- You fight on the bridge, becoming crowded with zombies. Hazards are Zombies, Tubby Tim, and Scales. *Transition- Tubby Tim hits you with his buzzsaw, knocking you into Scales, who throws beats you through the bridge, and then jumps into the water and throws you into the statue of liberty, where you fall to its feet. *Phase 2: Statue of Liberty: You fight at the base of the statue. No hazards. Wolfgang Manor *Phase 1: Manor- You fight in the courtyard of the manor, with the manor in the background. Hazards are S&C guards, some turrets, and an attack chopper. *Transition: Erick Taylor steps out of the mansion, beats you, and shoots you in the chest with a sniper rifle. He throws you into a plane, which flys off into the horizon and crash lands in a military harbour. *Phase 2: Harbor- You fight in the central base of the harbor, with Max Huleus in a watchtower in the back. Hazards are vehicles (like tanks and fighter jets), and some harbour guards, as well as Max Huleus with a grenade launcher. St. Lawrence *Phase 1: Ent. District- You fight in the heart of the city, with some casinos and other establishments. Hazards are Mooks (all three), Threnody, and the headless horseman. As an Easter egg, the phantom will occasionaly walk by. *Transition: Malpractice appears, and throws you into a car that explodes. Tesslar than swoops in, grabs you, and flies you to the Great Arch, slamming you through flaming vines into the ground. *Phase 2: Sanctuary- You fight in front of the arch. Hazards are a giant statue of Satan that will come alive and attack you, as well as Malpractice, Lobo and Tesslar. The TPM *Phase 1: Stone Age- You fight in front of the volcano on a stone platform. Hazards are mooks, as well as Lava and Rexy the Brontosaurus. *Transition: A time portal will appear and uncle cyence will fall out. He will zap the player with a cyence ray, and rexy will knock them into the portal with his tail. They will land on a catapult, and will be attcked by knights and ogres before being flung through trees onto the top of Draco's tower. *Phase 2: Draco's Tower- You fight atop the tower. Hazards are ogres, Sir Draco (Human and dragon), and knights. Category:Games Category:Goop's World Category:Stay Tooned Category:Klio Category:Spiffy Party Category:Origin Category:Dead of Night Category:St. Abraham Category:Jack the Reaper Category:Toshiko Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Zoo Palace Category:Nightfall Category:The Spy and the Freak Category:Fort City Category:Shirtman Category:STAR Category:TxO: Smackdown Category:Nocturnal